The Great Theme Park Tragedies
by Nova-chan
Summary: The slayers go to a theme park. My original character fic with special guests, Pocky and Kare!


The Great Theme Park Tragedies  
  
Author: NoV!  
  
E-mail: IlovemenoV@aol.com  
  
Rating: G  
  
Series: Slayers  
  
Summary: Ahhh.NoV feels so happy now.gomen nasai, but NoV has funny moods sometimes, and can't help herself.oh, but this fic is about Lina, and human Zel-chan.HEE!.and Goo-chan, and Miss Martina, and the princess of Justice, with a capital J!, and Xelloss, and umm.did NoV forget someone? Me no think so.anyway, they go to a theme park with roller coasters and cotton candy and funhouses, and they all split up into little groups and they find this person that tried to kill Zelgadis, but is nice now, and this mazoku girl kinda hovers around and does bad stuff, but besides that it's a goodie fic, and I hope people like it because I wrote it.  
  
NoV and Angel forever!!!  
  
  
  
**  
  
  
  
The theme park roared with excitement that Friday morning. Bumper cars, rides that looked fun, but ended up making everybody puke, food vendors, screams from exciting or frightening rides, laser tag, and all the other rides and attractions to be found at your standard amusement park.  
  
A dark figure loomed over the commotion on that particular day. The figure had long, green hair, a staff similar to Xelloss', a black shirt with a brown vest, an orange tie around the waist, purple pants, and thick, brown boots.  
  
She smiled, almost sardonically, as she surveyed the thrilled humans below her.  
  
"Fun!" she shrieked.  
  
  
  
**  
  
  
  
"Miss Lina, are you sure we should split up like this? Because.I WOULD LOVE TO GO WITH MR. ZELGADIS, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, I WOULD DO anything." Amelia finished, quietly, realizing that the entire group was staring at her.  
  
"Umm.sure, Amelia," Lina replied, staring at the energetic princess.  
  
"YAY!!!!!"  
  
Zelgadis blushed. "I don't trust you. Not now that I'm human."  
  
"Oh, but Mr. Zelgadis!!!" Amelia cried. "How DARE you accuse ME, Amelia Wil Tesla de Seillune, of trying to make a move on you?? As a princess of the mighty and powerful and perfect Justice, I would never even consider doing such a horrid and vile-oh, Mr. Zelgadis," she paused, hugging him, "I didn't mean to yell at you. Please forgive me!!"  
  
"I forgive you," Zelgadis croaked, squished in her tight grip.  
  
"All those emotions and all in thirty seconds!" Xelloss exclaimed, amused. "I think I'm going to start documenting Amelia's emotions, as they go from normal, to angry, to upset, to apologetic, to cheerful, and then back to normal. Call Guinness! I'm going to set a record for most emotions used in the least amount of time."  
  
"Oh, Mr. Xelloss, you're so silly!" the oujo said, smiling.  
  
"Oh-kay," Lina said, as if going over a list, "Zel is with Amelia, Xelloss is with Martina-"  
  
"NO!!!" Xelloss interrupted, inching away from Martina.  
  
"Ick! You want me to walk around and be seen with that monster!!" Martina protested.  
  
Lina sighed. "Fine. But, how else are we gonna solve this? I certainly don't want to go with either of you."  
  
"Simple." The mazoku held up a finger. "I can solve this. Amelia will go with Lina, Zelgadis will go with Martina, and Gourry will go with me." Amelia sniffled. "But I don't want Mr. Zelgadis to be off somewhere with another woman!!"  
  
Xelloss smiled. "Then he can go with me!!"  
  
"Oh-kay, he can go with her."  
  
  
  
**  
  
  
  
The green-haired girl surveyed the slayers as they made their arrangements, and decided that they looked like the most fun.  
  
She picked a coconut from the tree she was sitting in and threw it at them.  
  
It hit Zelgadis right in the back of the head, and he fell to the ground, unconscious.  
  
Immediately after the misfortune happened to poor Zelgadis, who was now human and hurt a lot more than he would have been, Amelia jumped on him and began shaking him, adding to his pain.  
  
"MR. ZELGADIS, BREATHE!!!! WHY??? WHY MUST THIS HAPPEN TO YOU????" she cried out, dramatically. Then, turning to the others, she said, "He'll have a whole new reason to be paranoid after he wakes up."  
  
Everyone nodded in agreement.  
  
  
  
**  
  
  
  
Zelgadis groaned and stirred. "My head.what happened?"  
  
He looked around to find himself laying on a bench in the theme park, a giant ice pack on his head.  
  
"A coconut hit you. You're lucky to be alive," Gourry told him.  
  
The former chimera's face drew taut.  
  
"Coconuts.I knew I couldn't trust them."  
  
The group sweatdropped.  
  
"Well, let's go, Amelia," Lina grumbled, standing up. "I didn't come here to waste the whole day."  
  
"Yes, Miss Lina!" Amelia cried, catching up to her. "But, can't we do some Justice while we're here??"  
  
"Come on, Xelloss!" Gourry exclaimed, grabbing the mazoku's arm. "Let's ride the roller coaster until we throw up through our noses!"  
  
Xelloss facefaulted. "Why did I purposefully pair myself with him? Why??"  
  
"Well, Zelgadis, can we go now?" Martina asked, from her squatting position beside the bench.  
  
He sat up slowly. "The.coconut."  
  
"I know what you need!" she exclaimed, pointing a finger into the sky. "You need to lose your stomach about thirty times! You'll feel better, I promise! In the name of Zoamel Gustar, let's go ride the.um.spinny thingie!!"  
  
Martina dragged him off of the bench and ran towards the spidery.spinny.thing.  
  
  
  
**  
  
  
  
Intermission!!!  
  
  
  
^_^_^_^_^  
  
Zelgadis: Coconut? I'm now afraid of coconuts??  
  
Nova-chan: ^.^ Hmm, go figure.  
  
Xelloss: Does the girl have a name?  
  
Nova-chan: What girl?  
  
Xelloss: The one that threw a coconut at Zel-kun.  
  
Nova-chan: Oh! Yeah, she has a name.  
  
Xelloss: And her name would be?  
  
Nova-chan: Do you really wanna know?  
  
Xelloss: No. I just thought it would be fun for us to take up a lot of room by typing all this stuff.  
  
Nova-chan: Oh.well, for anybody who wants to know, her name is Pocky, and I'll start calling her that in the fic to keep from having to call her 'her.'!  
  
Pocky: Am I late? Where's the food??  
  
Nova-chan: Pocky is a fun-loving mazoku!  
  
Pocky: Xel-chan!!! __Glomp__ Pocky so happy now.  
  
Xelloss: Love.hate.love.hate.help.why.ow.  
  
Lina: Why do I have to be with Amelia?  
  
Amelia: Because you, Miss Lina, had to have it your way!! __Pouts__  
  
Lina: No, it's Xelloss' fault, because he doesn't like Martina!  
  
Xelloss: No, it's Martina's fault, because she's unlikable!  
  
Martina: Hey!! I am too likable! In the name of Zoamel Gustar, I shall punish you!  
  
Zelgadis: Um.that was original.  
  
Martina: Thank-you, I thought so.  
  
Amelia: Miss Nova-chan!! Why did you let Mr. Zelgadis go with Martina and not me??  
  
Nova-chan: Well, I wanted Xel with Gourry, because I like that pairing-  
  
Xelloss: You didn't just say that.  
  
Nova-chan: Yes, I did. And, I knew that Martina and Lina can't get along, so I decided to mix it up a little.  
  
Amelia: Fair enough.  
  
Nova-chan: Where's Gourry-oh no!! He's not in my kitchen again, is he??  
  
Xelloss: Umm.yes, he is.  
  
Nova-chan: NO!! Thanks to him, I hafta restock it everytime I write a fanfic!! He's such a pig!  
  
Lina: You didn't tell me you had a kitchen!! Yippie!! __Runs into kitchen__  
  
Nova-chan: NOO!!  
  
Zelgadis: __Blush__ Um.sorry, but I'm human now too, at least for this fic, so.see ya! __Runs after Lina__  
  
Nova-chan: I'll never be able to keep enough food in there to feed myself and them. ;_;  
  
Xelloss: It's oh-kay. Why don't you use your powers to conjure up some food for yourself?  
  
Nova-chan: What a great idea!! Food come forth!!  
  
Giant plates of food float into the room.  
  
Nova-chan: Yay!!  
  
Xelloss: -.-0 And you called Gourry a pig?  
  
Nova-chan: :p  
  
  
  
**  
  
  
  
End intermission! Back to the fic!  
  
**  
  
"Miss Lina, I hope Mr. Zelgadis is going to be oh-kay. He could be traumatized.again," Amelia said, pouting.  
  
"Don't worry, it's nothing a day of fun and excitement and greasy food can't cure!" Lina cried, gesturing toward the food court.  
  
"Miss Lina, food that is processed in such places falls short of Justice!!" the oujo screamed, being dragged toward the smell of greasy fries and fatty foods of all sorts. "NOO!! HELP ME!!!"  
  
"Come on! It's delicious food for really cheap!!"  
  
  
  
**  
  
"Gourry, you know what?" Xelloss wondered, trying to get out of riding the roller coaster. "You go ahead. I'll just wait for you here. I mean, what would happen if we were both throwing up? Someone has to guard the bathroom."  
  
"Oh, I get it," Gourry replied, smiling snidely.  
  
"Really?" the mazoku asked, incredulously.  
  
"Yes." The blond nodded. "You want to go on the ride SO much, that you're using reverse psychology to make me THINK you don't! Well, it's not working, buddy. Let's go!" He grabbed Xelloss' wrist and hopped in line.  
  
Xelloss covered his face with his hand. "This is very bad."  
  
  
  
**  
  
  
  
Martina sighed, as she watched Zelgadis, who was losing all of his lunch in a shrub. "I'm sorry. I didn't know you were so prone to motion sickness," she apologized.  
  
"Ohhh." he groaned. "Tell it to my stomach."  
  
"Come on!" she exclaimed, slapping him on the back. "We should go do something a little more calming than that umm.spinny ride."  
  
"Like going through a haunted house on Halloween at midnight?" the ex- chimera shot back, sarcastically.  
  
"Just come on!!!"  
  
She lifted him up, supporting him on her shoulder, and walked toward the funhouse.  
  
  
  
**  
  
  
  
Amelia pushed her plate away (Lina then devoured it instantly), and groaned. "Miss Lina, this food is disgusting!!"  
  
"Ah, so what?" Lina replied, stuffing her face.  
  
A frightened shriek came from the next table.  
  
Amelia gasped. "A citizen in need!!! In the name of the almighty Justice, I, Amelia Wil Tesla de Seillune, shall help you!"  
  
She turned to the man sitting at the table. His hair was black with a silver streak in it. He wore sorcerer's clothing, and held a staff with an hourglass on top. He desperately tried to hide his face.  
  
"Hmm." The princess stared at him. "Don't I know you from somewhere?"  
  
"Um.no! Absolutely not! No way. So, I'll just be going!" he exclaimed, nervously.  
  
"WAITAMINUTE!!!" she yelled. "Why did you shriek as if in pain or trouble, when you were fine??"  
  
"I do not know," he said, sheepishly.  
  
All this noise got Lina's attention eventually.  
  
"Hey!" she cried. "I think we do know you.now lemme think."  
  
"Oh, no need for that!! I'll just be going!!" He was just about to stop time and run away when Lina jumped on him and tackled him to the ground, knocking his staff away.  
  
"KARE!!!" she shouted at him.  
  
He grinned. "Um.hello Lina!"  
  
"YOU PERVERT!!! Finally, my revenge!! Muahahaha!!!"  
  
Amelia gasped at sudden realization. "You're Mr./Miss Kare who peeped at us in the bath!!! How dare you do such a thing when you are obviously doing something that would shame the mighty and powerful Justice?? AND WHY DIDN'T YOU JUST BATHE BY YOURSELF???"  
  
"I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry!!!" Kare screamed, over and over, being pummeled by Lina, and lectured by Amelia.  
  
Truly, a fate worse than death.  
  
  
  
**  
  
  
  
At another end of the park, Gourry and Xelloss were getting off of the roller coaster.  
  
"Yay!!" the mazoku cried. "You didn't tell me it was so much fun!! Let's ride it again!!"  
  
"Ohhh.no! Please!" Gourry wailed, holding his stomach in pain.  
  
"Fine. You can stay. I'm gonna ride!"  
  
The swordsman grabbed his cloak. "Don't leave me!!!" he begged. "I'm susceptible to all sorts of thieves, pick-pockets, and uh.little kids!"  
  
Xelloss stared at him for a minute. "I'm sorry, was I supposed to care?" he wondered.  
  
Gourry's eyes grew big and googly. "Please Xel-chan," he said in his cutest voice.  
  
The monster cringed. "I'll stay as long as you never do that again."  
  
"Got it."  
  
  
  
**  
  
  
  
"AAG!" Martina screamed, catching sight of herself in one of the funhouse mirrors. "How horrible!"  
  
Zelgadis, still a little nauseous, glances at a mirror. He saw a series of rocks implanted all over his body. "NOOOO!!!" he shrieked, jumping away from the mirror. He looked in the one next to it, and looked perfectly normal. Scratching his head, the former chimera looked from one to the other skeptically. Then, he smiled.  
  
Martina watched sadly as Zelgadis hopped back and forth between the two mirrors shouting,  
  
"Chimera!! No chimera! Chimera! No chimera!! MUAHAHAHAHAHA!!"  
  
"Zoamel Gustar, I pray for his sanity," she whispered.  
  
  
  
**  
  
"Ack! Ladies-ack!! Please!!" Kare begged, still being mercilessly smacked and scolded. "Let me make it up to you!!"  
  
Lina paused, holding him off the ground by his hair. "How do you plan to do that?"  
  
"I.I could pay for your lunch," he offered.  
  
"That's a good start," Amelia stated.  
  
"And, I'll buy you all the snacks you want."  
  
"And??" Lina prompted.  
  
"And I'll win you large, overpriced stuffed things in the games."  
  
"Yay!!" the oujo squealed.  
  
"Oh-kay. I guess we can let you slide," the infamous dragon slayer agreed, dropping him. "BUT YOU HAD BETTER WATCH YOUR BACK IF YOU KNOW WHAT'S GOOD FOR YOU!!!!"  
  
  
  
**  
  
  
  
"Hehehe!!" Pocky giggled from her perch in the tree. "I wonder which one of them would give the most negative emotion!" She looked at the three groups, although she couldn't really see Martina and Zelgadis, just the building they were in. The mazoku decided that she could get the most fun from the paranoid ex-chimera, and materialized into one the wall of the funhouse.  
  
  
  
**  
  
  
  
Zelgadis was still chanting, "Chimera! No chimera!" as Martina looked on in horror and disgust at his loss of rationality.  
  
"Chimera!" he cried. "No chimera! Chimera! Chimera! Chimera! Chimera! .waitaminute!!! WHAT HAPPENED???"  
  
He stared into the first mirror, to see the rocks, then at the second, to see the same image.  
  
"NO!!! AAAH! AAAH! AAAAAAAAHHH!!!"  
  
Now, more than ever, Martina believed him to be losing his mind and prayed harder to Zoamel Gustar.  
  
All the while, Pocky was giggling to herself behind the mirrors at Zelgadis and the image she had put into the mirror.  
  
Slowly, Zelgadis sat down on the floor and sniffled. "Why." he said, softly. "Chimera.gone.no more chimera.chimera in mirror.why me."  
  
  
  
**  
  
"Do you feel any better yet?" Xelloss asked, annoyed.  
  
"Nope," Gourry replied. "But I would if you would bye me some cotton candy!!"  
  
"Forget buying it," the mazoku smirked, "when I could just 'find' some!" A clump of cotton candy on a spool materialized into his hand. "Here. Don't get it in your hair. I don't want to be the one to scrub it out."  
  
"Oh-kay, Xel-chan!!" the blond exclaimed, chomping into the blob of pink fluff.  
  
  
  
**  
  
  
  
"Yay, Mr. Kare!" Amelia cried, as the poor chrono sorcerer tried his best to knock over some milk bottles.  
  
He sighed. "This isn't working.I know! If I freeze time, I can go over there and knock them over myself!!" Kare posed with his hourglass staff. "Mother of all and time itself rest and freeze for me!"  
  
Everything slowly slowed itself. (If that's not redundant.)  
  
Kare grinned and hopped over the counter and toward the bottles. He tapped them lightly, getting no effect. "Hmm?" he wondered. He hit them a bit hard, still getting nothing. "Why won't it work?"  
  
He tried kicking them and blasting them and hitting them with his staff, but they didn't budge.  
  
"Stupid rigged carnival games!!" he yelled, grabbing a teddy bear from the shelf.  
  
  
  
**  
  
  
  
Zelgadis sobbed hysterically into Martina's cloak. "Why, WHY???"  
  
"Zelgadis!!!" Martina yelled. "Nothing is wrong!! You don't have chimera!!"  
  
"Yes I do!!" he wailed.  
  
Pocky stuck her head and arm through the mirror, and tapped Martina on the shoulder, then disappeared.  
  
"Huh?" she asked, turning around. She shook it off and turned back to Zelgadis, sighing. "It's oh-kay! You're fine! You're human! Zelgadis, look into the mirror!!"  
  
The emotional Zelgadis turned to look in the mirror, and saw his normal self. Gasping, he touched his face.  
  
"Martina? I'm-I'm me!!" He jumped into the air. "Yay!!!"  
  
Martina raised an eyebrow at him.  
  
"Um.I mean.good."  
  
  
  
**  
  
"Mmm!" Gourry licked his lips. "That was the best cotton candy ever! Hey, Xel, let's-AAAH!!"  
  
Xelloss stared at him. "What?"  
  
Gourry tried his best not to crack up.  
  
"Um.nothing! It's nothing! I mean, it's certainly not like I got cotton candy in your hair or anything!"  
  
"YOU DID WHAT???"  
  
  
  
**  
  
  
  
"Oh, Mr. Kare, I love this teddy bear!" Amelia cried, snuggling with the giant bear. "Thank you so much! I can't believe you won it for me!"  
  
"Um.heh.neither can I!" Kare exclaimed, with a hand behind his head.  
  
"Neither can I," Lina muttered, giving Kare a knowing look.  
  
"Um.err.let's go do something else!" the chrono wizard suggested, quickly, avoiding Lina's glare.  
  
"Like eat??" Amelia's eyes got big.  
  
"Again?"  
  
"YES!!" both girls yelled.  
  
Kare sighed. "Oh-kay. Fine. I guess I owe it to you after all."  
  
  
  
**  
  
"Let's leave," Martina suggested. "I think your mental health depends on it."  
  
"Good call," Zelgadis agreed, still shaking from the experience.  
  
Pocky giggled again. "You won't escape so easily," she said, quietly.  
  
All around the two in the funhouse, the lights went out. In fear, Martina glomped onto Zelgadis.  
  
"HELP ME I'M SCARED!!!" she shrieked.  
  
"Help me can't breathe," he croaked back.  
  
"Ooops, sorry." Martina blushed, although nobody could tell.don't ask how I know. I am the author. Enough said.  
  
"Come on, I think I remember the way out," the ex-chimera said, trying to feel around for the wall.  
  
"Ooh!! Zelgadis!" Martina squeaked, trying to smack him, but missing because of the darkness.  
  
This time, Zelgadis blushed, though no one could tell that either.  
  
Pocky was quite enjoying herself from her see-in-the-dark front rows seat.  
  
"These people are so much fun!" she told herself.  
  
  
  
**  
  
  
  
Xelloss held out his hair in front of his eyes and gawked, unbelievingly at the clumps of pink clashing with the purple.  
  
"My hair." he murmured quietly, little tears pricking his eyes. "You hurt my hair." He stared accusingly at Gourry.  
  
"Yeah, but it was so good, I just couldn't help it!" the blond apologized. "And besides, you only said not to get it in my hair! You never said anything about yours!"  
  
The mazoku growled, then sniffled, turning his attention back toward his matted hair, mingled in with pink, sticky candy. "I'm so sorry, hair," he said to it. "I'm sorry for sitting next to a complete idiot with cotton candy that I gave him. It's all my fault."  
  
"Oh, come on!" Gourry exclaimed, pulling him to his feet. "We can go wash it out in the bathroom!" Xelloss sighed. "Oh-kay."  
  
  
  
**  
  
  
  
Amelia and Lina all but ate the table in their feast. They had ordered literally everything in the deli. Seriously, the deli had to close down because of them.  
  
Kare looked at his empty wallet sadly. "I didn't think it was possible for mortals to eat so much." he mumbled.  
  
"Ahh, well sorry to tell you, but this is only the appetizer," Lina said, pushing a plate away. "Oh waiter! You hafta have some food back there somewhere!"  
  
  
  
**  
  
"Give me your hand and I'll get us out of here," Zelgadis grumbled to Martina.  
  
"Well," she returned, irritably, "show me your hand and I will!!"  
  
"Grr." Zelgadis growled. "Don't be so difficult!! I think I know why Xelloss didn't' want to come with you! Maybe I should just leave you here in the dark!!"  
  
"No!!!" Martina screamed, clamping onto him. "Please don't leave me I'm scared of the dark!" she exclaimed, quickly.  
  
"Well, then, STOP SNAPPING ON ME!!!"  
  
"Oh-kay!" she squeaked, like a happy child, holding his hand.  
  
".don't even think about it."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"Just don't."  
  
  
  
**  
  
  
  
"Ow! OW!!!" Xelloss cried, bent over the sink, as Gourry tried to wash his hair with liquid hand soap. "You're pulling it!!"  
  
"Sorry!" Gourry apologized, smiling. "I'm almost done!!"  
  
"Let's hope so.there's no telling how many people have used this sink.today even," the mazoku griped. "I'm getting germs all over my face and in my mouth and in my eyes, and I'll be sick and give it to you, and you'll give it to Lina, and Lina'll give it to Amelia and Amelia'll give it to Zel and Zel.I don't know, but I could start a whole epidemic-" He stopped and stood up abruptly, splashing Gourry with suds. "Yes!! This is how I will destroy the human (and possibly dragon as well) race!!!" Xelloss laughed maniacally, clearing the bathroom of everyone but himself and Gourry.  
  
"Are you gonna be oh-kay?" the swordsman asked him.  
  
"Yes! But we hafta get sick first!!!" the monster exclaimed, pointing a finger into the air. "Quick! Stick your head under the faucet as well!"  
  
"Why???"  
  
"Just do it!!!"  
  
Gourry sighed. "Fine."  
  
  
  
**  
  
  
  
After harassing the various owners of the food places, Lina and Amelia had another table-full of food.  
  
Kare began to worry about how he would be able to pay for this small banquet the two girls were enjoying would cause him.  
  
"Ahh." Lina sighed. "Check please!"  
  
A weary manager, already afraid of Lina scuttled over and meekly said, "No charge."  
  
"YES!!!" Kare exclaimed, jabbing a fist into the air.  
  
Everyone stared at him until he blushed and sat down.  
  
"Sorry. I.I lost control," he whispered.  
  
"It's oh-kay, Mr. Kare!" Amelia told him. "Let's go ride something!!"  
  
"Oh-kay!" he cried, happily. This way I won't have to tap into my savings account, he added in afterthought.  
  
  
  
**  
  
  
  
Pocky decided to leave Zelgadis and Martina alone, and go after Xelloss and Gourry.  
  
She watched them as they got their hair soaking wet, and went into the entrance of the snowman ride.  
  
The mazoku eavesdropped as they went over their plans.  
  
"Why are we going in there with our hair wet?" Gourry asked, trying to wring out his soppy mane. "We could have used the hand dryers or stood out in the sun or something."  
  
"I told you this already!" Xelloss blurted. "That would defeat the purpose! I want to get sick so we can spread the epidemic that will destroy the human race!! HAHAHAHA!!"  
  
"But, wouldn't it defeat the original purpose if you died?" Gourry replied, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"It would be a minor setback at most."  
  
  
  
**  
  
  
  
"You know what?" Martina whined. "I think you're lost! You don't know the way out of here! You're leading us around in circles! We're gonna starve to death in here!!"  
  
"Would you put a sock in it??" Zelgadis yelled. "I'm doing the best I can! Everything's harder when you're human, you know."  
  
"You think I would know anything about that??" she yelled at him. "Oh, no, I didn't mean that. I'm sorry."  
  
SLAP!  
  
Zelgadis stared into space for a few minutes, the sting of Martina's hand still throbbing.  
  
"Um.ow."  
  
  
  
**  
  
  
  
Intermission Part 2!!  
  
  
  
Zelgadis: Trapped in a dark funhouse as a human with Martina. Nova-chan? Do you.hate me?  
  
Nova-chan: Yes!!  
  
Zelgadis: You do?? **sniffle**  
  
Nova-chan: I finally beat you at Final Fantasy XIX!!!! Bow to me, mortal!!  
  
Xelloss: Hmph. Drama queen.  
  
Zelgadis: Nova-chan!! You weren't paying attention to a word I said!!  
  
Nova-chan: Huh? Oh, my sweet lil Zel-chan! Did you say something?  
  
Zelgadis: Grr.  
  
Martina: Ahh.I love this chair, Nova-chan! Where'd you get it?  
  
Nova-chan: ((.^)) That's not a chair, Miss Martina!  
  
Martina: Hmm? __Turns around to see that she's lounging on a giant sleeping sheep dog.__ AAAHH!!!  
  
Nova-chan: ^_^_^_^_^ I love you, Sheepy!!  
  
Xelloss: Hi Sheepy!!!  
  
Lina: Did you restock the kitchen?  
  
Nova-chan: Umm.if I say yes, you're going to go in there aren't you?  
  
Lina: __Runs into kitchen__  
  
Gourry: Snore.  
  
Amelia: Poor Mr. Kare, loosing all of his money to Miss Lina and me.I SHALL RIGHT THIS WRONG!! Here, Mr. Kare!! I took up a donation for you! __Hands Kare a giant bag of money__  
  
Kare: Um.thanks.  
  
Pocky: Hi Xel-chan!!!  
  
Xelloss: __Looks at Pocky__ HI POCKY!!  
  
Nova-chan: Oh-kay, break's over! Back to the fic!  
  
  
  
**  
  
The fic!  
  
**  
  
Lina, Amelia, and Kare hopped into a seat on the ferris wheel.  
  
Amelia grabbed the seatbelt and buckled it before Lina and Kare had a chance to sit down.  
  
"It's very important for us to take extra caution, as deliverers of Justice!" she exclaimed. "That is why I engaged the safety belt waaaay ahead of time!"  
  
"Yeah, thanks for warning us ahead of time," Lina said, with a roll of her eyes.  
  
"Ready??" the princess asked Kare, in anticipation.  
  
"I guess so," he answered, shakily. "Why? It's only a ferris wheel."  
  
Amelia smirked evilly. "Oh, no it's not. This one spins at two-hundred fifty miles an hour."  
  
Suddenly the chrono wizard gripped the bar in front of him as tightly as he could.  
  
"Mommy."  
  
  
  
**  
  
Xelloss and Gourry shivered in the cold tunnel of the icy ride.  
  
"Xe-Xelloss?"  
  
"Ye-yes, Gourry?"  
  
"I'm cold."  
  
"N-no duh!"  
  
  
  
**  
  
  
  
"Martina," Zelgadis said, trying to reason with her, "if we wanna get out of here, we'll hafta do it together! I can't get around easily in the dark, you know."  
  
Martina sighed. "All right. I promise not to hit you unless you do something really annoying."  
  
"Thanks," he muttered. "That's very reassuring."  
  
WHACK!!  
  
"OW!!!"  
  
"THAT was annoying." She crossed her arms and stuck out her tongue.  
  
"Let's just go!!!!"  
  
  
  
**  
  
  
  
"AAAH!! AAAH!! AAHH!!!" Kare screamed, grasping the metal bar with all his strength.  
  
"Kare, chill," Lina instructed, leaning back resting her head on her arms. "The ride hasn't even started yet."  
  
He sniveled. "That's why I'm panicking!! I've had enough time to think of all the horrible and hideous things that can happen!!"  
  
"Mr. Kare, really," Amelia scoffed. "It's only the ferris wheel."  
  
"B-but!!! 250 mph???? That's no ferris wheel!! That's insanity!!" he protested. "Stop the ride!! I mean.um.don't start the ride!! I wanna get off!!" He furiously tried to unfasten the seatbelt, but Amelia had tightened it so much that it was nearly impossibly.  
  
"You don't really wanna get off, do you, Mr. Kare?" the oujo asked, with big, bulging eyes. "After all, you did peep on me and Miss Lina, and you owe us and everything."  
  
Kare sighed and stopped struggling with the seatbelt. "If I do this one last thing with you, will you leave me alone?" he asked.  
  
"Yes!" both girls exclaimed.  
  
"Besides," Lina added, "after this, you'll be in the hospital, and we wouldn't bother you there!"  
  
The color drained from the sorcerer's face. The ride began to move.  
  
"AAAAAAAAHHHH!!!!!"  
  
  
  
  
  
**  
  
  
  
"Xelloss," Gourry whined, beginning to get used to the extreme temperature. "Can't we go do something warmer? Like throwing snowballs at each other on Pluto?" he added, flatly.  
  
"No, Gourry. I told you this before!!" Xelloss exclaimed. "We hafta get sick so I can spread the epidemic!!"  
  
"You don't know very fun games," the blond said, gloomily. "Ah-choo!!"  
  
"Success!!"  
  
  
  
**  
  
  
  
Just as Zelgadis was about to leave Martina alone in the dark, the lights flickered on.  
  
The ex-chimera jumped to his feet and ran out of the hall of mirrors screaming, "I'm FREE!!!!! I'M FREE!!!"  
  
Martina slowly stood up and walked out. She watched as Zelgadis ran around in circles, laughing maniacally.  
  
"Poor Zelgadis," she whispered. "The pressure was too much for him."  
  
  
  
**  
  
  
  
Kare slowly stepped off of the giant ferris wheel, holding his stomach.  
  
Shakily, he grabbed onto the railing and sat down on the ground.  
  
"I'm gonna be sick." he moaned.  
  
"That was great!" Amelia chirped. "Let's do it again!"  
  
Kare stared into space for a few seconds, then ran away as fast as his legs could carry him.  
  
Lina and Amelia looked after him.  
  
"Well, there goes all of our fun," Lina grumbled. "Let's go look for Zelgadis. He should be tired of Martina by now."  
  
"Oh-kay, Miss Lina!!" Amelia agreed, cheerily.  
  
  
  
**  
  
"Come on!" Xelloss urged. "Give the epidemic to me so I can spread it!!"  
  
"No!!" Gourry exclaimed. "You'll get my sick germs."  
  
"That's the point!!!"  
  
The swordsman sniffled and stuck out his tongue, causing Xelloss to tackle him to the ground.  
  
"I WANT YOUR SICKNESS!!!" the mazoku cried.  
  
"But you'll get sick!!" Gourry protested, looking away from him.  
  
"Umm.Xelloss? Gourry?" a voice shakily asked.  
  
The pair looked up to see Lina and Amelia watching in disgust.  
  
Gourry waved. "Hi!!"  
  
Amelia noticed the position they were in. "MR. XELLOSS!! MR. GOURRY!! YOU'RE IN PUBLIC!!!!!" she shrieked.  
  
Xelloss stood up and brushed himself off, scoffing at the blond. "I only wanted his sick!!"  
  
"Well, I think you're both sick," Lina commented, turning up her nose. "Let's go find Zelgadis and Martina, wherever they are."  
  
  
  
**  
  
  
  
Pocky floated closer to the group, as they went in search of their two comrades.  
  
She hovered over Gourry, sniffing his hair, then pinched her nose.  
  
"Ew!!" she exclaimed, out loud. "You smell like fish!!"  
  
Gourry's head shot up. "Who said that?? Are you the ghost of-my great uncle/dad/grandpa/some kind of relative, Rowdy??" he asked, looking around.  
  
Pocky giggled, drawing everyone's attention toward her. "Nope! I'm Pocky, the Mazoku Lord that everybody forgot!!"  
  
The group stared at her.  
  
"Oh, Zelgadis and Martina are over by the gift shop, in case you were wondering! But, I gotta go now, bye!!" she said, quickly, teleporting away somewhere.  
  
"Xelloss?" Lina wondered.  
  
"I have no idea," he replied.  
  
"Let's go over to the gift shop!" Amelia suggested, already taking off toward the hut filled with overpriced, cheaply made merchandise.  
  
"How do you know that Pocky girl was telling the truth?" Gourry called after her.  
  
The oujo turned around, but kept running backwards. "Because as a defender of Justice, I always suspect that every upholding citizen is telling the- AACK!!" She ran right into Zelgadis, he shrieked in surprise, fell forward, hit his head on a pole, and lay unconscious. "Mr. Zelgadis? Oopsie."  
  
  
  
**  
  
  
  
The End!!  
  
3 NoV!!  
  
-Thanx Mooncatz for Pocky, and Maria Cline for Kare!! 


End file.
